jtohfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CBE Simon
Rad Simon Tiểu Phụng, 17 is a controversial tower builder and developer within the JToH community. His parents are both from Vietnam, and he is known as CBE_Simon on the JToH community. He was born on February 7th, 2003. He does have a lasting legacy out of his 1st account, goodsimon, joining the ROBLOX platform on August 3rd, 2010, when he was only 7 years old. CBE_Simon is a 12th grader at Forest Lawn High School, and is expected to graduate in the Class of 2020. CBE_Simon was banned from the JToH discord on September, 8th, 2019, but was later reinstated on January 2020. Health CBE_Simon was diagnosed with autism and anxiety when he was just a young kid, but people often claim that he is "underage" over his intellectual issues, but he has been intelligent in the long run, with an IQ, higher than his peers, but he was prone to bullying when he was actually a kid. CBE_Simon has faced numerous problems with his health, particularly his obesity as well, but he did have a seizure as a baby at one point, so this factors in his autism diagnosis. Advertising CBE_Simon does advertise his work, not only to several JToH-related fan servers, but also to the discord server of the Olympic Gymnastics Competition, which he recieved no reprecussions for, having a prolific history in advertising, all on instant messaging and occasionally on Instagram. He did get involved in attention-seeking behavior, to have a personal gain over others at his school, but the assistant principal of his school told him to stop doing it, or face consequences, but he continued anyway, which factors in profits. People also started to post him in memes, and CBE_Simon could make a profit out of that, in not only real money, (Canadian Dollars), but also robux too, and this is where he began his absolute career, though he was ridiculed by Synth Morxemplum for unsolicited advertising and stolen assets. Plagiarism of the school's assets CBE_Simon frequently used the name of his own high school, and was accused of harassment by his peers in his own classroom, and many students simply blocked him on Instagram for annoying people as well. Using the school's name may be against the ROBLOX ToS, as you're technically sharing that school's address, which was found out by his school's assistant principal who ended up with hackers in his inbox, due to the fact that CBE_Simon would frequently share the school's name and logo with complete strangers, and placing them in towers too. Criticism ROBLOX * He was accused of using multiple accounts, particularly by Synth Morxemplum. * He incorrectly typed PsychoticMute's name as "PsychoticMule" causing some drama. * He had stolen people's towers, assets, and other stuff. * CBE_Simon had frequently used the school's name, all for no absolute reason. ** This could be against ROBLOX Terms of Service. ** The act of using the school name and logo could be potentially dangerous for the entire school. * Initially, CBE_Simon made his towers in 2 hours, but later, the interval was extended to 3 days, then to the current 5-10 days. Legal issues * CBE_Simon once sent 17 emails, full of absolutely nothing to a police officer. ** That was one case of harassment, but he had a prolific history of spamming people with ads on Instagram. * CBE_Simon was implicated in an act to sell another student's personal information. Category:Tower Makers Category:Players